1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer memory systems, and more specifically relates to the cooling of memory modules in computer memory systems.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a computer system, software instructions to be executed by a processor (CPU) are loaded from nonvolatile memory and temporarily stored in volatile memory. Typically, volatile computer system memory is provided by one or more memory modules, such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs). A DIMM commonly includes a plurality of DRAM chips mounted on a thin printed circuit board. A DIMM generates heat as a byproduct of consuming electrical energy. Therefore, the DIMM must be cooled in order to avoid thermal damage to the DIMM. Airflow in the form of forced convection along the face of the DIMMs, as conventionally supplied by fans or blowers, is most commonly used to cool the DIMMs.
DIMMs are mounted to a motherboard at an angle, such as perpendicularly to the motherboard, often with several DIMMs spaced apart side-by-side and parallel one to the other. To increase the capacity of system memory, a greater number of DIMMs may be arranged at a closer spacing on the motherboard. Volume constrained systems, such as blade servers, may also require a closer spacing between DIMMs. However, increasing the number or power of DIMMs can lead to greater heat production, while the closer spacing between the DIMMs results in higher airflow impedance. Therefore, cooling systems must be designed to account for higher-power, higher-density memory systems.
As a result, individual DIMM manufacturers have developed their own cooling systems for use with their DIMM cards. These cooling systems may or may not be effective for cooling the DIMM, but their presence about the DIMM also affects the overall airflow through the computer system. Due the variety of available DIMMs and manufacturer-specific cooling solutions that may be installed in a computer system over time, the computer system designer is unable to take account for the resulting affects on system airflow.